


The Shadows of the Pines

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Fantasy AU, Gen, M/M, dragons and magic and yeah, i love dragon ryo okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: Another WIP of something I might continue. It's basically a fantasy/magic au whatever you want to call it. Akira is a knight and has orders to apprehend a sorcerer/witch from the mountains to the north. He's been spotted as a dragon flying about the mountain ranges there. Akira doesn't know the reasons or intent behind these orders. He finds himself caught in a blizzard on his way to find this witch.Going for OVA Ryo and Akira





	The Shadows of the Pines

The air was absolutely frigid around Akira. It seemed he had picked the wrong time to travel up into the mountains. He was used to the more temperate climate from his kingdom. This more hostile environment was already putting him on edge. He grit his teeth as the snow began to fall, turning into frozen pellets pelting his face due to the wind. This sorcerer had to be somewhere up here at least that’s what the rumors said. The dragon was always seen flying up into the mountains. It made Akira wonder why sorcerers always had to choose such remote and dangerous locations that were so hard to get to, though that may be the point. Still, this one has caused a lot of grief, and their office had been overflowing with requests from various villages to apprehend them. It couldn’t just be ignored.

As he trudged further on into the woods, shadows and darkness began to envelop him. Even with the crushing darkness and cold all around him, Akira kept warm. The demon abilities inside of him kept him somewhat warm. Even still, he couldn’t just ignore the cold that seemed to be seeping into his skin. How did this sorcerer even survive out here? The only thing guiding him right now was the full moon ahead that seemed to peek through the gray clouds somehow, though it was getting fainter and fainter. His breath hung about him, as heavy as the clouds above. It seemed that the further he kept trudging forward, the darker it became. The pine trees with their branches hanging overhead didn’t help either. Akira squinted as the darkness grew around him, and the frigid air became even deadlier. At this point, he could barely feel his face. He felt like his legs were about to give up with sheer will the only thing moving him forward. He was lucky he had his night vision from the demon he merged with, but that wasn’t helping his body at all. After what seemed like eternity, his legs finally gave up, making him fall face first into the soft snow below. He heard a strange whoosh of wind before blacking out completely. He could’ve sworn he heard some sort of chuckle through the howling screams of the wind through the pine trees.

Akira woke up with a start, clutching at his chest as he bolted upright. As his vision came into focus, he glanced around to find himself not in the dark woods anymore but what looked to be a cozy little cabin. A roaring fireplace lit the room up in a blaze of soft, orange light. Akira would’ve felt right at home had it not been that he had clearly remembered passing out in the snow and not in a bed. Checking a nearby window, the snow storm was still raging outside. Violent winds knocked the trees around with a gale force. He wasn’t even sure how they managed to stay rooted to the ground. Anything beyond that was a white blur in the background, but he had to still be up in the mountains with this kind of storm. Perhaps it was a hunter who lived up here who found him and brought him back here. If that were true, where were they? No hunter, ranger, or anyone in their right mind would be out in a storm like this willingly. Akira gulped at that thought. It could very well have been the sorcerer. Was this a witch’s house he found himself in?

   “Not good, not good at all,” Akira muttered, testing out his legs by standing up. He breathed a sigh of relief of at least being able to slowly walk around. He definitely couldn’t run or do anything else. They still felt achy and weak, but his body would heal itself soon enough with the nice heat from the fire. Sorcerer’s house or not, he was stuck here until the storm was gone. He might as well investigate.

Akira spent some time looking around the one room which made up most of the cabin save for a small bedroom off to the side. So far, it seemed like a normal cabin in the woods: the fireplace, little kitchen, living area. He wasn’t sure about going into the bedroom. If it was just a regular person who had taken him here, he didn’t want to intrude, but he also couldn’t just ignore the fact that it may have been the thing he had been sent out to capture. Akira had faced many dangerous situations protecting the kingdom as a knight even going against demons and monsters. However, something about a witch or a sorcerer set him on edge. Demons he could predict rather easily, but witches were tricky. Who knows what kinds of powers this thing had. Apparently, they were powerful enough that the king wanted them brought back to the city, but for what, Akira had no clue.

   “I didn’t sign up for this shit. Dealing with this blizzard is one thing, and a witch is an entirely different one.”

Akira was currently pacing around the room, attempting to possibly come up with some sort of plan. He instantly froze when he heard the door suddenly open. At first, he thought it might’ve been the wind, but there was definitely a large figure standing there. He immediately backed away, fists up and ready. The large, serpent like shape slowly walked in, talons clicking against the wood floor. The dragon was covered in ice and snow, sending it everywhere when it promptly shook it off, closing the door with one of its hind legs. It breathed heavily from having to fly in the storm, studying Akira with a curious look and what seemed to be some kind of smirk. Its hair seemed to flow to and fro even with no wind around. Akira would’ve thought it was beautiful if he wasn’t facing something that could easily kill him right there.

   “Are you the witch of these mountains that’s been terrorizing people?” Akira finally asked once he found his voice again. “You’re usually described as taking on the form of a serpent like dragon.”

   “Terrorize? That’s a harsh word to use.” A voice came from the dragon into Akira’s mind. He shivered at the sound of it. It was sweet and smooth like honey dripping off a spoon. Surely, this wasn’t the voice of a terrible witch? He watched in amazement as the dragon morphed and changed before his eyes. A second ago there was a dragon, and the next a blonde young man around his age stood before him. His body was covered up by a fur coat that looked like something the richest of nobles wore. However, he revealed a simple white tunic once he shed off the coat. Akira couldn’t stop staring at his long, dark lashes and blonde hair that came down to the back of his neck.

   “Is a witch really what they’re calling me? I admit I enjoy my pranks, but I don’t think I’m ‘terrorizing’ people,” he said, fetching something from the cupboard.

   “We-well, that’s just what I was told. I’m supposed to capture you and bring you back to my kingdom. I wasn’t really told anything else. Um, were you the one that saved me from that storm out there?” There was a definite crack to his voice when he managed to speak, making him blush at doing something so embarrassing in front of a handsome stranger.

   “I’m guessing you assumed I would put up a fight. I think you’ll find I’m more civil than that. Yes, I did save you. You were covered in snow, so I brought you here. You should count yourself lucky. Most travelers who get stuck up here end up buried deep in the snow before I get to them. I saw a tuft of your hair and pulled you out.” He brought out a plate with dried meat on it he had stored up, handing it to Akira. “I’d prefer if you don’t call me ‘witch.’ My name is Ryo”

   “Oh, pleasure to meet you. I’m Akira,” he said with a mouthful of food as he had started to immediately eat the dried meats placed in front of him. He hadn’t noticed just how famished he had gotten and being part demon certainly didn’t help. At least he was nice. Akira had been expecting some sort of horrible monster that wanted to eat him. He really was expecting his target to be so handsome either. Boy, Ryo really was nice to look at, but he made sure not to stare too much. He had to stay professional about this. He often found himself getting into trouble because he let his dick do more of the thinking.

   “I’m not leaving these mountains to service whatever monarch sent you by the way,” Ryo said as he sipped on some tea, breaking the silence. “I will remain civil and let you stay here until morning when the blizzard is gone. After that, you’ll be on your way. Is that clear?”

   “Look, I’m not one to easily give up, but you did rescue me, so I guess that’s fine,” Akira said with a shrug. They had all night after all. He was confident in himself to at least get more information out of Ryo and possibly get on his good side. Akira had noticed him looking him over now and then. He let the blanket that had been the only thing covering him up fall a bit off his shoulders with a cocky smirk which earned him an annoyed look from Ryo.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued possibly. I always have fun writing fantasy au's ^^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
